Mai real life
by Yudith88
Summary: Chloe was trained by the best fighter any Mai has ever seen but what if the Order wasn't the only thing Chloe had to worry about, what if her syco ex came back into her life? Moving into a new place and dealing with the crazy ex. Who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE THINGS THAT WERE SAID. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT I GOT, I THOUGHT I MIGHT ADD A NEW STORY. SINCE I AM FINISHING UP ONE I THOUGHT I START ANOTHER ONE, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I STILL DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH IT BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTION IM OPEN TO HEAR IT. **

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

* * *

CHLOE POV

I dont remember much about my past, I know that i was from Ukraine and when i was 4 years old they found me wondering the streets. My parents died when I was little and then my adoptive parents started abusing me. I went through a few foster parents but it was always the same thing. I was able to talk to my case worker and show her the marks I had, she took the case to court and they let me live on my own.

"Chloe I need you to be safe and please keep in touch" Meredith told me

"You know for a case worker you sure care a lot about one person" I said

"Chloe, promise" she told me

"Fine, I will stay out of trouble and email you everyday if I can't call" I told her

"Fine I'll take what I can get" she told me smiling

Meredith King was my case worker since I was 4 years old, the police found me and took me into an orphanage where Meredith worked for some time before finishing her school and becoming a case worker. Thank god she became mine once she was assigned to the orphanage. After the case was won and I was able to live on my own, I found out that my best bet to having a better life was living out of New York. I took Meredith's last name, since she was the only person that acted like a parent to me. I told Meredith that I was leaving the city and she got me my plane ticket, rented out an apartment for me and gave me some settling money.

"Call me when you get there and don't forget you start school Monday. Here are your papers and the principle will be expecting you" she told me when she dropped me off at the airport

"No problem, Thank you" I said hugging her

"Gate 36G now boarding to San Francisco" a lady in the loud speaker said

"Got to go" I said

"I'll visit once I get a chance ok, the rent is paid for 6 months after that you're on your own so get a job and save up so you're not having problems later" she told me

"Will do" I said smiling

"Good Luck" she told me and hugged me

"Thanks for everything" I told her

"Oh Chloe, I almost forgot to give you this" she said handing me a piece of paper

"What is it?" I asked

"It's the information of my friend in San Francisco, don't forget to call her when you're settled in" she told me.

I boarded the plane and I had butterflies in my tummy, it was going to be a new place with no one I know. Meredith told me that she asked a close friend of hers to keep an eye on me while I was there. She gave me a paper with the lady's address and her number but no name I guess she forgot. Since she wasn't going to see me every day she wanted someone there to watch me. I didn't mind I already knew how she was and I was fine with it, it was kind of like having a mother. After the plane ride I made my way to the taxies and was taken home. I came to a simple apartment building, it was casual but nice. Meredith said I had to call her once I got there and then call the lady to meet her. I entered the apartment and it already had things in there.

To the left was the living room with the dining room connected. Behind that was the kitchen with a breakfast bar. To my right was a hall that leads to my room and the bathroom. I picked out everything in my room; I just didn't think everything would be here by the time I got here. I put my bags down and made my way to the kitchen to get water before calling Meredith.

"Hi Chloe, you made it alright?" she asked once she picked up

"Yeah, everything looks really nice. Thank you" I said

"Not a problem" she told me

"No really you have done way too much for me" I told her

"Chloe I look at you like the daughter I never had" she said, I almost cried

"Meredith you're like the mother I never had" I said

"Aw thanks kiddo" she said, I could tell she was smiling

"Did you call my friend?" she asked

"Not yet I was going to call her now, how do you know this lady?" I asked

"We went to college together, we were roommate's believe me this lady is something else. She is really special and she doesn't play games ok so be nice" she told me

"Ok, Ok I will" I said

"Alright I called her to let her know you already left so she is expecting your call" she said

"Ok, I am going to shower and then I'll call her" I said

"Ok, have a nice night Chloe and call me after your first day at school" she said

"Its Thursday I don't start until Monday" I told her

"I know" she said

"Ok night" I said

I went to shower before unpacking my things and putting them in their place. I knew I had to call that lady but right now was not the time. I told Meredith I would but after I showered. Once I was done showering I put my pajamas on and went to the kitchen to get some food, as I was making the food I called Meredith's friend.

"The person you are trying to reach is not available; please leave your message after the beep. _Beep_"

"Hi my name is Chloe; Meredith gave me your number. I told her that I would call after settling in. Just wanted to let you know I am home and safe, please call me when you get a chance. Good Night" I said hanging up

I ate and then head straight for bed, the trip was long and it drained me. I didn't do the unpacking figured I could do it tomorrow before heading out and taking a look around; maybe even find a job or something. The next morning I heard my phone ringing, it was Meredith's ring tone.

"Morning" I said

"Hello, sleep good?" she asked

"Would have slept longer if you hadn't called me so early" I said looking at the time

"Sorry forgot the time difference" she said

"Its 6 in the morning here, which means its like 3 in the morning over there. What are you doing awake? something wrong?" I asked

"No I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see how your first night was" she said

"Good, good. I called the lady but she didn't answer so I left her a message" I said

"Ok, she'll call you" she told me

"Well let me get ready, I am going to check the city out and see if I find a job" I told her

"Chloe it's early and you just got there have some fun first before looking for a job" she said

"No I don't want to wait until the last moment. Talk to you later Bye" I said hanging up

I got dressed in black ripped shorts, a blue tank top, a short sleeve jean jacket, black converse, my hair up in a pony tail, natural make up, and some black and blue braclace. I looked in the mirror before heading out. Not that bad, Meredith gave me a credit card for me to use on a daily bases. She said it was easier because she can transfer money there any time I needed. It was early so I walked a few blocks before finding a coffee shop, looks like it's the hang out because a lot of high school kids where there. I ordered my coffee and went to take a seat in the back, as I sat down I saw a jock table. Not all bad some cute guys but nothing out there, a college looking guy walked in. He was cute but like I said nothing out there, a peppy girl with a Japanese looking guy sitting two tables away. Then a tall blond guy walks in.

"Now that is what I am talking about" I said to myself very low, the guy went to order his coffee.

The guy was out there; blond hair, brown eyes, big arms, nice smile, cute butt. But then a girl walking in behind him she wasn't bad looking. Nice olive skin, black hair, she looked very exotic.

"The fine one's are always taken" I said getting up. I looked up and saw him looking at me with a smirk, now this guy know's he's hot.

"Can I help you?" I asked him since he was staring at me

"No, just thought I heard you say something" he said still with the smirk

"Not to you" i said

"Your new right? I have never seen you around" he told me

"Nice observation, but yes I am new" I said while walking away

"I dont think i got your name" he said

"That's becuase I didnt give it" i told him

"I'll find out" he told me smiling as i passed by him, I looked at him directly in the eyes and I almost melted. Come on Chloe you cant have him remember what Frank told you, i thought to my self. Frank was a friend, he tought me everything he knows about who I am and where I come from. I noticed as I was about to walk out that the store connect to the coffee shop had a help wanted sign up. Perfect, I walked in and was able to talk to the manager.

"Well Chloe can you start in 2 weeks, the girl here just gave her notice about 3 days ago" she said

"Yeah that fine" I said

"Ok then I will see you here in two weeks, oh by the way my name is Lana" she told me

"Nice to meet you" I told her. Thank god I have my first two weeks of school free to just focus on that and nothing else.

"You work here" I heard a guy say, I turned around and found the college looking guy

"No she does" I said pointing to Lana

"To bad I was looking for an excuse to talk to you" he said

"OK about what?" I asked

"Well I don't really do this kind of thing but I wanted to know if you wanted to get a coffee some time?" he asked looking down at his hands

"That would be nice but no thank you" I said walking passed him

"Oh Ok, sorry to bother" he said

"No it's not a brother, I just moved here and I want to focused on getting settled in" I said

"Oh well maybe I can help, my name is Brian" he said extending his hand

"Chloe" I said shaking it

"Well Chloe I can help you, show you around town" he said

"No its ok thank you again" I said

"My dad has lived here since I was little and I would not mind" he told me

"You go to school around here?" I asked

"No I go to an out of city college but I am taking a break right now" he told me, I knew it college. Too old for me, nice guy but the older the more drama they bring.

"Oh that's nice, but I have to go" I said, right there my phone rang

"Hello" I said picking up and walking out

"Hello Chloe I am Meredith's friend Valentina" the lady said


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GREAT.**

**3 GUEST**

**ASHLEY (GUEST)**

**EMILYJAYDEN101**

**YODTUKW (GUEST)  
**

**SYFYGEEK13**

**iWANT9LIVES2LIVE**

**I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO DOUBLE CHECK THE GRAMMAR AND ERRORS, EXCUSE ME IF I MISSED ANY. I WILL ALSO TRY TO MAKE CHLOE AND ALEK'S RELATIONSHIP ENTERTAINING WITH CUTENESS HERE AND THERE. PLEASE KEEP THE OPINIONS AND REVIEWS COMING I LOVE HEARING FROM THE READERS.**

**I DON'T OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING, IF I DID BRIAN WOULD NOT BE THERE AND ALEK WOULD BE SHIRTLESS AND ON SOME DAYS WET.**

* * *

"Oh Hi, Meredith gave your number and I know I called a little late. Sorry I didn't mean to" I said

"That's fine, sorry I wasn't able to answer but I didn't get your message. How is our city treating you ?" she asked

"Good, good. Thought I take a tour today before unpacking" I told her

"Well how about we have dinner tonight, we can get to know each other" she told me

"That sounds great" I said

"Perfect, how about 6:30" she said

"Fine with me" I told her

"Great, Meredith told me she gave you my address as well?" she asked

"Yes she did" I told her

"Ok, then I will see you here" she told me

"Alright, see you tonight" I said and hung up, I emailed Meredith telling her I got in contact with the lady and i will be meeting her tonight for dinner.

i started walking, saw a few things, bought a few things, and then made my way home to unpack and get ready for dinner i had spend the majority of my day out. As soon as i was unpacked i picked my outfit for dinner, some thing cute but casual. i pulled out blue skinny jeans, black pumps, a corset with spaghetti straps (it was black in the bottom and what covered my breast was red), black and red bracelets, and a red clutch. i looked at the time and saw it was 4:30, good a time as any to start getting ready. i stepped into the shower and thought about what i was going to do with my hair. i thought making it straight with the ends curled and some smoky looking make up. Once i was dressed and done i saw that it was 6 and i had to start heading out. i found a taxi and it took me 15 minutes to get there and another 8 minutes to make it to her floor.

"Jesus does this lady like on the roof?" i asked my self, I have the habit of talking to my self out loud. Once the elevator stopped, I stepped out and made my way over to the apartment 1803. i knocked 3 times and waited. The door opened and i found myself standing in front of the hot guy from the coffee shop

"Hello" he said with a smirk

"You?" I asked looking at him in shock

"Chloe, how are you? So nice to finally meet you" a lady said from behind him

"Chloe, this is Alek my nephew" she said pointing at him. Oh for the love of all that is green! Are you serious? I thought

"Hi again, nice to meet you" I said

"Same" he told me

"Well come in, lets talk the food is almost ready" she told me

"Ok" i said making way to the living room, out of the hall walked the girl i saw with Alek in the coffee shop

"Chloe, this is my daughter Jasmine" she said

"Hi" i said smiling

"Hello" she said and then turned to Alek

"Alek you left your phone in my room and your jock friends keep calling" she told him handing him the phone. Wait! He's a jock? Oh yeah I get the have fun

"Sorry, I got distracted" he told her looking at me

"Yeah i noticed" she said looking at me as well, i turned back to the lady

"So Chloe, tell me about your self." Valentina said

"Um well, there really isn't much to say i lived with foster parents or in the orphanage" i told her side smiling

"Well Meredith has told me very good things about you and a little of your back ground. You lived in Ukraine and then were brought here" she said

"Yes, i don't remember how i got here or anything before i was 4. After that i remember the orphanage, Meredith, and the other kids that were there as well" i told her

"I'm so sorry Chloe" she told me

"Yes but it made me a stronger person and a better person at that as well. i might not like my childhood but I'm not ashamed of it. it made me who i am today" i said

"Very wise for some one that is so young" Valentina said

"Thank you" i said

"Jasmine and Alek are around your age and you will be attending the same school so i guess its best for you to get to know each other, I am going to check on the food and make a phone call " she said

"Ok" I said

"Alek, Jasmine come here" she said. Jasmine came out of the hall and walked over to Valentina

"Where is Alek?" she asked

"He's on the phone" Jasmine told her

"I want you guys to get to know Chloe, she will be attending your school on Monday" she said

"Ok, I'll tell him when he get's out" she said

"So Chloe how old are you?" Jasmine asked

"i will be 16 in 4 days" i said

"Really? We have to do something" she told me, i liked her.

"Yeah i guess, since i never actually celebrated my birthday i wouldn't know what to do" i said

"Never?" Alek asked

"Nice of you to join us and no never" i said

"Well we have to change that" Jasmine said smiling

"Ok" i told them

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alek asked

"No i don't" i said

"Yeah me either, its hard to find a good guy" Jasmine said

"Yeah i know what you mean earlier today some college guy try to hit on me" i said

"Was he cute?" she asked

"Yeah but out of my age rang" i said almost laughing

"Yeah i guess dating older guys would be hard" she said

"Hard? Can you imagine the drama" i said

"Have you dated an older guy before?" Alek asked

"Yeah i kind of did" i said side smiling

"Oh will you ever consider dating some one near your age?" Alek asked with this smirk on

"Let me think about and I'll let you know" i said

"Done thinking?" he asked

"Oh no sweetie, that's not how this goes. You see there are 3 things a guy has to have to get my attention" i said

"What is that?" he asked

"1. the looks, 2. the personality, and 3. the heart" i said

"Well 1 i got it hands down, 2 i have it no one can hate me i am to loveable, and 3 i have a heart. it beats and everything" he said

"Nice try cup cake but no, the looks yeah i got to give it to you, you look good" i said

"Good? i am hot" he said

"Do you think before you talk?" I asked

"No it just comes out naturally" he said with a smirk

"Yeah naturally annoying" I told him

"Come on Chloe you know you love it" he said getting closer to me

"You right… I do love it" I told him looking down and then up at him with flirty eyes

"Really? You see…" I cut him off

"I would love… to get away from it" I told him smiling sweetly, Jasmine was sitting down laughing

"You hurt my feelings" he said putting his hand over his heart and trying to look hurt

"You have those? Here I thought you were just a cocky jock, my bad" I said walking away from him

"I am" he said

"Ok snowflake what ever you say" i said, Jasmine started laughing

"Snowflake?" he asked

"Yeah that's what white people are called in New York" i said

"You use to live in New York? I love visiting and the shopping" Jasmine said

"Yeah i loved the shopping to" i said

"How is everything going?" Valentina asked

"Good" we all said together and then started laughing

"That's good, Jasmine i have to go on a business trip. Keep an eye on Chloe, anything she needs help her out and if anything happens you know were to contact me" she said

"Ok mom" Jasmine said

"I wont be gone long and Chloe" she said, i turned to look at her

"Yes" i said

"It was nice meeting you, you can come here any time you want" she said

"Thank you" i said, she walked out and i turned to Jasmine

"She always leaves?" i asked

"My mom is very busy but i don't mind i know she has responsibilities and i am fine with it" she said

"That's cool" i told her

"Well what do you want to do? I mean its your first night in town and i bet you haven't don't anything fun" Alek said

"Well i was planning on going home and watching a movie. You guys are more then welcome to come" i said

"You live alone?" Alek asked

"Yeah, it's a long story" i said

"Well we have a long night" Jasmine said smiling. I had never had friends before, i liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I AM TRYING TO WRITE ALMOST EVERY DAY TO KEEP YOU WITH ALL THE STORIES.. AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW..**

**I DONT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING.**

* * *

When we got to my house I showed them around. Then I went to get changed into something more casual, so I picked out some shorts and a tank top.

"Did you guys pick a movie?" I asked once I stepped out of my room

"We picked two, so I guess you pick the winner" Jasmine said, I turned to look at what they had gotten

"What you got?" I asked

"Jasmine picked The Last song and I got Fast five" Alek said

"Lets see, well in The Last song the guy is hot and its cute but the ending is way to sad for me. So I am going with Fast five. Sorry Jasmine, we can do a girls night next time and watch sappy movies if you want" I said looking at her

"Ok" she said smiling.

I know these people are humans but I like them and I think I like Alek more then a friend. I bet your asking human? Yeah I am not human, I didn't know what I was until Frank but human is not it. I have claws, I see really good at night, my hearing is perfect. Running fast and a few other things. I have pretty much kept it to my self, no one knows. I did some research about it and something about a goddess called Bassett came up but I wasn't able to look more into it. All I found out was that she was part cat, she was the daughter of Raw the god of the sun. She has human offspring's, which I guess is people with her abilities. Now the twist is that the off springs cant be with a human. Yeah I know bummer but hey we take what we get, I always thought that I was the only one, again until Frank he introduced me to other people like me. They told me that I was what they call Mai.

"I have some change of clothes for you but Alek I don't think you want to wear girl clothes" I said looking at them

"No I'm fine" Alek said, I handed Jasmine some sweats and a tank top

"I'll be right back" she said while walking to the bathroom.

"So Chloe why don't you tell me about your self" Alek said sitting on the couch

"Let's wait for Jasmine so everyone can get the story" I said smiling and sitting next to him

"Back" Jasmine said

"Good, now tell us" he said looking at me, Jasmine went and sat in the small one person couch across from us

"Well before I was 4 I lived in Ukraine but I don't remember much from it. After I was here in the states walking the streets, some cops found me and put me in an orphanage. That's where I met Meredith King, she is like a parent to me and I love her very much. She became a case worker and was always keeping an eye on me. I went through some very hard and abusive foster houses" I started telling them

"Damn Chloe, that must have been hard" Jasmine said

"It was but Meredith was there to help me and get me out of it" I said looking at her

"She has done a lot for you hasn't she?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah she has, she got me this apartment" I said looking around

"You don't remember anything about your parents?" Alek asked

"I have dreams some times but they are like flash backs type of thing. Nothing makes sense" I said

"What are your dreams?" Jasmine asked

"Well it starts with me and I'm guessing my parents in a field. We were laughing and running around, then it changes and we are in a village with people, homes being burned down, so much blood. My dad puts me in the closet and I saw a man he had a Saturn looking tattoo on his left wrist" I said looking down, I had never told anyone about the dreams not even Frank.

"Chloe in Ukraine there was only one event that happened that is kind of like what your saying" Alek said

"What?" I asked looking at him

"It was raid by a group of people set out to destroy a few villages" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because the people were different and those people that went to kill them didn't like what they stood for" he told me

"Why would anyone do that? It's not right, everyone deserves to live no matter what or who they are" I said

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jasmine said

"My mom has tried to help people in similar situations so that does not happen again. That day so many people died, kids were left without parents and parents without kids" Jasmine said looking at Alek .

I saw something in Alek's eyes, its looked like sadness but everyone should know about that some guy wrote about it in the paper, well not some guy Meredith's ex husband wrote about. I just cant tell them that it was the Order set out to kill Mai, I feel bad lying to them and saying I don't remember but I cant trust them.

"So Chloe how about we change the conversation to something more happier" Jasmine said

"Like?" I asked smiling

"What brings you to San Francisco?" Alek asked

"Well I was granted the right to live on my own and I thought that I needed a new change background" I said

"Ok" Jasmine said

"I'll be right back I think I heard my phone beep or something" I said standing up and heading to my room when I heard Alek and Jasmine talking, very low. Thank Bassett for my Mai hearing because if not I wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Alek stop looking at her like that" Jasmine said

"Like what?" he asked

"Like if she's the girl of your dreams" she told me

"Jazz, she is. Look at her. She's funny, nice, sarcastic but I can deal with it" he said

"But she's not one of us" she told him

"I know" he said looking down

"Sorry, I know you really like her but your flirting has to be brought down so she wont get the wrong idea" she said

"I know what I have to do Jasmine, your not my mom" he told her.

'One of them'? What are they? Are they Mai too? I have a gift is what I guess you can call it, when I shake peoples hands I get the vibe off them but some times it doesn't work. There was a lady I met that knew what I was and told me about it, she explained that some Mai had gifts but at times it didn't work and that I might be getting more "gifts" but she never told me why or what they are, a few days after meeting me she died.

I changed my face and walked back out, Jasmine and Alek had changed couches. I put in the movie and made some popcorn. We watched the movie with out saying a word.

"We had a really good time, hope we get to do this again" Jasmine said while I walked them to the door

"Sure you don't want to stay I mean your mom's not home" I said

"No, its fine. If she sends some one to check on us and we are not there she will freak" she told me

"Nice meeting you and see you in school" I said, Alek was cold but in a normal way

"Bye Chloe" he said before walking out

"Bye, Sweet dreams" I said and closed the door.

Now off to bed tomorrow is Saturday and I want to hang out at home and relax even though that's what Sundays are for but hey I don't like to go out much. I called Meredith but she didn't answer so I left her a voice mail and head straight to sleep.

My dreams started to come back about the murders in the village I liked at. The damage was horrible, people dying left and right. The Order didn't care who they killed or who got in their way, everyone that was Mai and helping them had to die. I woke up sweating, I needed to get out for a bit. I looked at the clock it was 6 am so I thought a good run would do.

I changed into shorts, a shirt, and running shoes before heading out the door. No matter where I went I never left without my MP3, as soon as I stepped outside the building I put my head phones on and started my run. I ran for 3 hours not noticing the time or anything, I stopped at a park and then started to head home.

My phone started to ring, I noticed it was Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine" I said picking up

"Hey Chloe, um Meredith is calling us worried she said that she's calling you and you don't answer" she told me

"Really? I have my phone and it hasn't rang but then again I did have my head phones on so maybe I didn't hear her" I said, but I started to feel like I was being watched. I turned slightly to the left and hear foot steps.

"Jasmine I got to go" I said a little more harsh then I should have

"Ok do you…" I cut her off by hanging up and starting to run. My phone started to ring again but I couldn't answer. I ran into a ally , jumped on a trash can and up to the second floor. I grabbed my phone to change the ring tone before who ever it was found me. Meredith was calling me again.

"Meredith I cant talk, I'm kind of in the middle of something" I whispered

"Chloe King, I told you not to get into any trouble" she said

"I'm not I just think someone is following me bye" I said and hung up right when the person stepped into the ally. I slowly moved around so that he couldn't see me. The man was tall, black, 3 scratch marks on his left side of the face.

"I know you're here" he said lifting his head up and smelling.

"I can smell your scent" he said, damn it!

I started to run but my phone kept going off, I jumped to the roof and made my way into a crowded area before he could catch me. I could feel that he was still around but that bought me time, I grabbed my phone and saw it was Valentina

"Hi Valentina, I cant talk right now" she cut me off

"Chloe, where are you?" she asked

"Some crowded place with a big clock" I said

"Stay there I am sending Alek and Jasmine to go get you" she told me

"No, its fine" I said

"Chloe, Meredith called me and told me" she said

"Oh, she did?" I asked

"Yes, now they have already left and will be there in about 10 minutes" she said before hanging up.

"Bye to you too" I said before closing the phone. I kept walking around hoping to by some time so that stupid guy wouldn't fine me. I don't want Alek and Jasmine finding me at the same time as him. I saw his pass me out of the corner of my eye but I saw Alek and Jasmine already passing right in front me but away from him.

"What the.." I started and noticed the guy following them, they walked into a ally , the guy following them and I following the guy. Not even 2 minutes had passed before I heard fighting, I jumped to the roof and ran to the other side so I would be able to look down. I saw the guy with a knife, fighting Jasmine and Alek. The guy was good but so were they, he took out Alek and cut Jasmine. They were losing and fast, I jumped down without being noticed and took him down. Jasmine helped Alek get up before they turned to look at me. I was standing on top of a trash can with my eyes as slits.

"Your Mai?" they asked


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING UP AND WHILE IT WAS GETTING FIXED I GOT HOOKED ON THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT, SO FAR IM ON THE 5TH BOOK. I HAVENT STARTED READING IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO UPDATE FIRST BEFORE GOING HEAD FIRST INTO IT. SORRY BUT I PROMISE FOR AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK I WILL UPDATE 2 STORIES.**

* * *

I wanted so bad to just jump on the roof and start running but they already saw what I was, there was no point in doing it.

"What do you know about Mai?" I asked still on top of the trash can

"Chloe, why didn't you tell us?" Jasmine asked

"Why would I tell you that? Who are you?" I asked

"My mom is the pride leader here in San Francisco, we are Mai also" she said, it calmed me down a bit but not so much. I wasn't use to meeting other Mai, the only other Mai I have ever met was a guy that I dated and he was bad news and Frank, he trained me in almost everything I knew.

"Your what?" I said

"Mai" Alek said

"Nice to see you guys are alright but I have things to do" I said jumping down and walking out of the ally

"Chloe, we need to let my mom know. We have to train you" Jasmine said

"Train me? Hi I was the one that saved your butts, so the ones that need the training is you" I said

"Ok you got luck but me and Jasmine are the best fighters here" Alek said

"Nice to know" I said

"Look Chloe I don't know how long you have been Mai and if you know everything that you need to know but let us help you" Jasmine said

"Yeah the last person that told me that got me into trouble, very painful trouble. Thanks but I think I can handle things my self" I said

"Chloe" Alek said, I stopped walking and turned to look at them

"I am very happy to have met you and I would like for us to continue being friends but if this is going to be an issue then I think we should just say our good byes and go our own way. I don't need more people telling me what to do" I said

"No its not an issue but if you need help would you call us" Jasmine said

"Fine, if I need it I will call you" I said, I didn't even know we had reached the coffee shop until I turned around and saw it

"How about some coffee" Alek said while opening the door, I looked at him and then walked inside

Standing at the counter was the college guy, he looked up at me and smiled

"Hi Chloe" he said

"Hi" I said still trying not to give him the idea of us being anything.

"You make friends fast" he said looking at Alek

"Yes" I said

"If your still up for the tour…" I cut him

"Thanks for the offer but its ok" I said

He looked at me, grabbed his coffee and went to sit down. I was ordering when I felt his eyes on me every so often. It made me feel a little I don't know, weird I guess could be the word. I glanced over at the guy and he was looking at me again, he smiled and I just nodded before turning back to get my coffee.

"Chloe" Jasmine said

"Yes" I turned and she was walking to a table, I followed and sat down with them

"Can you tell us something about your self?" she asked

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"When did you find out you were Mai?" Alek asked

"About 3 years ago, I was in a foster home. Walking home from school I felt some one watching me, then I heard foot steps. I started running and with out thinking reacted faster then I ever thought possible. I jumped on to a balcony, when I looked down I saw a man standing there. He was smiling at me and told me he wanted to help me, he knew who I was and wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to me because he had promised my parents before they died." I said looking at them

"My parents died too" Alek said

"I'm sorry" I told him

"Me too" he said

"He explained to me everything about being Mai, what happened to my parents, who the order is, who the uniter is. Then he started training me, but being a teenager I wanted to do some other things. I wanted to go out and have fun but Frank thought it was better for me to just focus on being Mai." I said

"So you were trained by Frank? Frank Moralez?" Jasmine asked me

"Yeah that's him. How do you know?" I asked her

"He was the best fright the Mai have ever seen, but he left and no one has seen him again" she told me

"He told me that he started looking for me once he got word that I was in the states" I said

"About how long ago?" Alek asked

"I will be 17 in 2 weeks so take off 4 years that I don't remember, about 13 years ago" I told them

"He has been missing for 15 years Chloe, if he got word that you were here they must have told him way before you even left Ukraine" Jasmine said

"I guess he tried to get to me before I left or got taken" I said looking down to my cup of coffee

"Is there more?" Alek asked

"While training with Frank I met some one, a guy my age. He use to be part of a pride but I don't know what happened. We got close and started dating, Frank use to tell me to stay away from him that he could smell a bad Mai from a mile away and that Brad was the worst. But being me I just didn't listen, I liked Brad too much. One night we were out and he had some guys tailing him, we ducked into this abandon warehouse and we basically fight for our lives. Once it got hard for Brad, he bailed and left me with 4 guys. I was still young and learning so I got beat pretty bad, Frank was following me and he saved me. I had lost too much blood for him to heal. He called in some help but made them promise never to talk about helping him, I never understood why" I told them

"Chloe did you?" Jasmine couldn't finish the question

"No I didn't die, the healer did his job. I just took longer to recover" I said

"Wow Chloe, are you still in contact with Frank?" Alek asked

"I'm not allowed to say if I am or if I'm not which would make you think I still am and by saying that now you think I'm not" I said smiling

"That was not confusing at all" Alek said

"No it wasn't" I told him

"Ok now can we just change.." Jasmine cut off when she looked up and saw some guys entering

"Alek, you friends" she said, Alek turned and saw his friends I guess walking in

"Hey Alek, who's the hottie? Hi my name is Danny" he said extending his hand, I looked at his hand and back at him

"I have to go" I said getting up

"I'll join you" Jasmine said

"I'll pass by later" Alek said

"Take your time, what me and you have planned on doing takes all night" I said smiling, Jasmine started laughing while she saw the guys faces.


	5. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I GOT HOOKED ON READING THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**

* * *

Walking home Jasmine was laughing at the comment I made

"Did you see his face?" she asked laughing

"Priceless" I said, we were heading to my house

"Chloe things ended with Brad, right?" she asked

"Yeah after that day he came looking for me, said that it was to make sure I was ok but I was still out so Frank told him to never come by again because if he did he wouldn't live to tell what happened" I said

"Frank protects you" she said

"He said that in a slaughter from the Order he lost his daughter and wife, his daughter would have been my age if she lived. He says he sees a lot of her in me." I said

"Yeah I lost my dad and Alek lost his parents" she told me

"Sorry" I said

"No big deal" she told me

"Well since Alek will be gone for a while why don't we watch a movie" I told her

"The Last song?" she asked

"Perfect" I told her smiling, she smiled back

"You know that we need to talk to my mom through" she said

"Why does any one need to know?" I asked

"She's the pride leader and she has to know. Does Meredith know?" she asked

"She doesn't know anything about me that way" I told her

"Ok" she said. We got to my house and I put on the movie while I told Jasmine where the popcorn was

"So you start school on Monday" she said

"Yeah I do, then I start work two weeks after that" I said

"Really? Where?" she asked sitting down next to me

"At that clothes store next to the coffee shop that's close by" I said

"Oh I am so visiting" she said. _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Sorry that's me" she said

"Have fun" I told her getting up to get the popcorn

"It's Alek he says that Danny doesn't stop talking about you and the comment you made" she told me

"That's good know, for at least he can still keep his rep in tacked" I said

"He says he wants dipped after him" she said laughing

"Here let me see that" I said, she passed me her phone

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked

"Watch" I said typing then I passed it to her, she read the text and started laughing

**To: Alek**

**It's Chloe, hurry up with your little friend. Jasmine is leaving and I am getting lonely and cold. I would love for you to keep me warm and I don't mean with a blanket, maybe after a good shower and a another go before you head home.**

"Send" she said while laughing

"He's going to flip" she said

"Well as long as I can help, plus seeing that face again is worth it" I said laughing

"You know I thought you were different" she told me

"Different how?" I asked

"Well I thought you were more up tight" she said

"You know I thought the same thing about you and when I first saw you and Alek I thought you guys were dating" I told her

"Now that is nasty" she said

"Sorry" I said smiling

"it's ok, I guess I can see why people might think that. We are always together" she said

"Yeah I guess its that" she said

"Ok so we might have a few minutes before…" but she cut me off

"Alek texted" she said showing me her phone, I started laughing

**From: Alek**

**Be there in 10 minutes. Danny says if he can watch**

**To: Alek**

**NO! This is not a show, if its going to be like that then you can go find a buddy some where else**

**From: Alek**

**I'll be there**

Jasmine was laughing the whole time.

"I guess we can watch the movie another time, since he is going to be here soon" she said

"Yeah but for at least we had a laugh" I said

"That's for sure, I wonder what they will say at school when they see you" she told me

"Now that will be fun" I said, Meredith said I was always looking for trouble but to me it was just fun that got out of hand.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

We started laughing while Jasmine made her way to the door and opened it. Alek was standing there red.

"Took you long enough" I said laughing

"You are just mean" he said sitting down

"Ran fast did you?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Let me get you some water" I said standing up and walking to the kitchen

"What are we going to do? Jasmine you leaving?" he asked

"No I'm not, we were going to watch a movie but since you were texting me we thought we would have some fun" she told me

"That was a tease?" he asked looking at me

"If you thought that I gave up that easy your wrong, boy you got to work to get what you want" I told him giving him the water.

"I see that" he said

"Chloe would you like for us to pick you up for school Monday, especially since it will all over school by tonight that Alek has a new girl between his pants" Jasmine said

"Sure, that way I don't have to walk" I said

"Great we will be here around 6:45am" Alek said

"Would you like to go home and shower or something, your sweating" I told him

"Very funny" he said, Jasmine and I started laughing

My phone started ringing but when I looked at the number I didn't know who it was, I never answer calls that I don't know but something told me to get it

"Hello?" I said

"Hey babe, nice to see you have the same number" the guy said

"Brad" I said

"Nice to see you remember me" he said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Heard that your no longer under the watchful eye of Sir. Frank, thought maybe we can get together" he said

"Sorry not going to happen" I said

"Your not still mad about that day" he said

"You just did not ask that, Good Bye" I said and hung up

"Chloe, you ok?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah please stay quiet I need to make a call" I said dialing Frank's number

"Hey Chloe, hows everything in San Francisco?" he asked

"Good, but I just got a call from Brad" I told him

"What? He called you? What did he say?" he asked

"To hang out" I said

"That's it? Does he know where you are?" he asked

"No I don't think so, I found some Mai here" I told her

"Are they?" he started

"Nothing like the others" I said

"Good, keep them" he said

"What do I do about him?" I asked

"Chloe your going to have to tell them and maybe then can help watch out for him" he said

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes I am, Brad is dangerous and he wants to get back at you for what happened" he told me

"Ok, I'll tell them" I said

"Keep in touch kid" he said before hanging up, I hung up and turned to look at Alek and Jasmine

"Chloe?" Jasmine said, I sat down and took a deep breath

"You can tell us anything" Alek said

"This is something hard" I said looking down. I never thought my past would come back or catch up to me but right now its calling me phone and no time it will be knocking on my door.

"After I woke up Frank told me everything that happened. The guys that were tailing Brad were from the pride, he had slept with the pride leaders daughter and left her pregnant so they were after him to make him answer for what he did. When they saw him with me they thought that I was the reason he wasn't being a man about the situation, Frank found them and told them everything. Together they looked for Brad and found him. He was with some girl, Frank and the guys tried to talk to him about what being a man is all about but he didn't want to listen. He tried to kill Frank but he was to fast for him. Brad told him that the only reason he found him was because I had to have told them but I was still out." I told them

"What happened after?" Jasmine asked

"Well I recovered, started a harder training and left school for the time being. After a few weeks Brad found me walking home from getting food, he stopped me and said he wanted to talk but I brushed him off and kept walking. He grabbed me and stuck me in his car, he started driving off. When he stopped it was under a bridge near my house, he tried to have his way with me but I fought. Frank had the guys from the pride follow me so they came to help me and Brad got his ass put in the hospital. Once there the police were called and we found out that I was the only one that made it out alive, his other victims were killed or the beaten up to remember anything" I said looking down

"Chloe, you got out that's all that matters" Jasmine said

"Yeah but the evidence wasn't enough to put him away for good" I said

"What do you mean?" Alek asked

"To the judge I was a pissed off ex girlfriend that wanted to get at him for leaving me for some one else, they had some evidence for the other cases but nothing would stick, he covered him self up really good. Two months in jail while the court took place and then we was let out. I was already in a different foster care getting my ass beat for not doing dishes, Frank made sure Brad couldn't find me while he passed on the information to Meredith about getting me out of that house. Once everything was done he told me to leave and never look back, that's what I did and so here I am" I said

"I guess there is more to you then I thought" Jasmine said

"And this Brad guy called you? Just now" Alek said

"Yes" I said looking away from them, I heard some one get up but I didn't know who it was until they were standing right in front of me

"Chloe" Alek said, I looked up at him

"I will never let anything bad happen to you" he said kneeling down

"Thank you" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes

"Me either Chloe, we are here for you" Jasmine said sitting next to me and putting her arm around me shoulder

"Thanks you guys" I said smiling

I never safer then when I was around Frank but now I feel safe around Alek and Jasmine, even thought I tell me self not to I noticed looked at Alek in front me that I was developing feelings for him and these feelings were stronger then what I felt for Brad.


End file.
